Daughter of Darkness
by sakuragurl850
Summary: A new Xiaolin warrior has arrived...but will she make life easier? After all, people are not always what they seem to be.
1. The Dragon of Light

Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic, so easy on the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, even though I wish I did.

* * *

"Young ones, I should not have to shout to be heard," Master Fung chided the four Xiaolin dragons standing before him. 

Omi dipped his head. "We are most ashamed, master."

"It doesn't matter," Master Fung said briskly. "There is someone I want you all to meet."

"Who?" Raimundo asked.

"The Xiaolin Dragon of Light," Master Fung replied. "Now come along."

The four dragons followed him into the courtyard, feeling a little bit nervous. Who was this new dragon? Why hadn't he or she arrived with the others?

"Everybody, this is Violet Young," Master Fung announced, gesturing to the girl standing beside him.

She had long black hair that reached her waist. A black band was bound tightly around her forearm. When she looked up, they saw that she had a long scar running across her pale face. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello my friend," Omi beamed, coming forward and pumping Violet's hand up and down. "I am Omi."

"I'm Kimiko," Kimiko said. "Finally, another girl."

"Howdy pardner," Clay grinned. "Th' name's Clay."

Raimundo couldn't stop staring, until Kimiko elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Uh…my name's Raimundo," he stammered.

"It's nice to meet you all," Violet murmured. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and everybody gasped. There was a distinct point to her ear.

"You're an elf!" cried Kimiko.

"Yes." Violet looked slightly amused. "It's not such a big deal."

Just then, Dojo came barging in. "Violet!" He more or less pounced on her shoulder. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hey there little guy." She stroked his head with one finger.

"Whoa there!" Raimundo blurted out. "How do you two know each other?"

"Long story," Violet told him. Raimundo opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look that made him shut up.

"We've got a new shen-gong-wu on the loose!" cried Dojo. "Let's go!

* * *

That was the beginning. More to come! 


	2. Chase and Wuya

"So, where you from?" Kimiko asked.

"An orphanage," Violet replied.

"You're parents are dead?" gasped Omi.

"Why else would she be in an orphanage?" Raimundo snarled.

"Well, I hope they're dead," Violet sighed. She glanced down at the ground below them. "No questions please," she said quickly, hearing Omi open his mouth.

Dojo yelled, "Heads up!" They all ducked, but Omi did exactly what Dojo told him to do. He moved his head up and got smacked in the face. He crashed into Kimiko, who crashed into Violet, who crashed into Raimundo, who crashed into Clay.

"Ow…" they groaned.

"What was that?" wondered Clay.

"Omi, heads up means HEADS DOWN!" bellowed Raimundo.

"Here we are!" Dojo called, landing smoothly.

Chase and Wuya were already there, waiting. Kimiko noticed Violet's confident stride break. "You okay?" she whispered.

"No," Violet replied. "And you wouldn't be either if…"

"Violet, honey!" Wuya gushed in a voice loaded with so much sugar,Raimundo was sure bees would be arriving at any second. Violet gently pushed past the other dragons and stood before the witch.

"Hello Wuya," she snarled. "Hello Chase."

"Is that any way to greet your parents?" growled Chase, pulling a strange-looking object out of his pocket. "Kneel!"

Violet gritted her teeth and tried to resist his command, but found herself sinking to her knees.

"You're Chase's kid?" asked Clay.

"Apparently," she snapped. "I'm Wuya's kid too."

Chase bent over and placed a hand on Violet's head. He chanted something inaudible. Violet shrieked in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Raimundo hollered, dashing forward. One of Chase's cats grabbed him by the back of his robes. He struggled furiously, but the cat held on tight.

"Tornado Strike, WA-!" Before Omi could finish his attack, Wuya had picked him up by the scruff of his neck and clapped a hand over his mouth, holding him still.

"Judallet Flip, FIRE!" Kimiko yelled. She shot flames at Chase, but they bounced off an invisible shield.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" Clay bellowed, stomping the ground. The ground split open, but like the flames, they stopped before they reached Chase and Violet.

Violet whimpered a little as Chase pulled an object similar to the one he was holding in his hand out of her. "No!" she cried, making a desperate grab for it.

"At last, after all these years," he hissed, fitting the pieces together. A blank stare came to Violet's eyes as she got up and stood beside her father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------I'd like it if you gave me suggestions on pairings and stuff. Also, I'm going to be mixing up a lot of other stories with Xiaolin Showdown, so I'd like to hear ideas for those too. Thank you to those of you who have sent reviews...keep 'em coming! Flames will all be quenched.


	3. Controlled

"What did you do to her?" Kimiko cried.

"I… ah, Wuya, you explain. I'm tired of saying this," Chase sighed, a creepy smile on his face.

"Chase has taken the two object necessary to control a person: the mind and the soul." Wuya sounded like a computer, and a bored one at that.

"Now Violet," Chase beamed. "Get them!"

"Yes sir," she murmured. She turned towards her friends, who stared at her in horror. "Thunder Spin, LIGHT!" Beams of energy shot from her hands. One hit Clay in the hat, burning (yet another) hole in it. Kimiko barely dodged another beam, but Omi wasn't so lucky. His hand was badly burned.

"Good work," Chase beamed.

"Thank you, sir," Violet murmured.

"That is really low!" Omi snapped. "Using your daughter to do your dirty work?"

"Oh, would you rather fight me?" asked Chase, changing into his reptilian form.

Omi's confidence took a nosedive. "Me and my big words."

"That's 'me and my big mouth!'" Raimundo corrected him.

"It does not matter!" Omi yelled. "I am about to be killed here!"

"Not if we fight together," Kimiko growled.

"DRAGON X KUMEI FORM-!"

A low growl startled them. Where Violet had been two seconds ago, they found an enormous angry cheetah.

"She really is her daddy's girl," Raimundo thought.

With a roar (or the sound cheetah's make when they're angry), Violet pounced towards the dragons. They could not retaliate.

"Yes! The shen-gong-wu is mine!" Wuya cried triumphantly. "Violet, good girl. Your job is done."

Violet changed back into her human/elf form and rejoined her father.

Raimundo gritted his teeth. They couldn't let Wuya get away! Before he even reacted to what he was doing, he had zipped forward and grabbed the shen-gong-wu, hanging on tightly. It began to glow. "Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Jet Bootsu against your Mantis Flip Coin. The game is pole vaulting. Last one standing wins."

Wuya sighed. "I accept."

"There's a catch," Raimundo told her. "If I win, you return Violet to us."

Wuya laughed. "If you win, which you won't. What if you lose?"

"If I lose…"Raimundo thought for a second. "If I lose, you get to take me in as part of your cat army. Or rather, Chase gets to take me in as part of his cat army."

"What would I want with you in my army?" asked Chase. "If you lose, Raimundo, Omi becomes part of my army."

"Very well," sighed Raimundo.

"What? No!" Kimiko cried.

"You and your big mouth!" Omi hollered. "Why did I have to become part of the deal?"

"I accept," Wuya smiled. "I hope you're sure, because there's no backing out now."

"Oh, I'm sure," Raimundo declared, not feeling very sure at all. "Let's go, xiaolin showdown!"

The land they were standing on turned into a track stadium. The bar that Wuya and Raimundo were to vault over appeared, with the bar at the one foot mark. "GONG YI TAM PAI!"

* * *

This chapter didn't turn out exactly how Iwanted it, but what are your opinions?


	4. Chapter 4

The showdown began. Both contestants were tied. Suddenly, Wuya slipped and Raimundo won the showdown. She winked at Chase, who nodded approvingly. He bounced the shen-gong-wu in his hand. "All right, Chase. Time to fulfill your promise. Give Violet her mind and soul back."

With a loud growl, Chase released Violet's mind. She stumbled as it entered her body and blinked as she looked around. Then, a sly smile crept over Chase's face. He turned the soul over in his hands before letting it go.

"Where am I?" Violet mumbled, rubbing her head. She glanced at her father's palm, which was glowing with an odd green light. She gasped. "No!"

The light faded. Wuya and Chase laughed. "Sorry darling," Wuya smirked. "This was necessary."

"What did you do?" yelled Kimiko.

Chase held up his palm. "See this circle?" They squinted and nodded, yes, there was a circle on his hand. "I've absorbed all of Violet's happiness into me. As long as I'm alive, Violet will never be happy again."

Violet glared up at him, eyes burning full of hatred. "You won't be alive for long. When I complete my training, I'll kill you." She whirled around on her heel and stalked off. "Let's go guys." Dojo grew big and they clambered on. As they headed back to the temple, none of them said a word. Violet stared at the ground, but Raimundo detected tears shining in her eyes.

"It worked Chase," Wuya cackled. "Phase one of the plan completed."

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter was short. I promise that the next one will be longer. Review!


	5. The Nightmare

Thank you, everybody who has reviewed so far! I appreciate all the feedback.

Akiko142- I wasn't going to kill Chase. I just felt that Violet should've said that. :)

Keep the reviews coming!

_

* * *

_

_Violet sat up in bed. The room was quiet save for her own breathing. Yet, something wasn't quite right. She got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs. The floor was sticky and wet. Murmuring the words that she had been taught to summon light, she glanced down and clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. She was standing in blood. The trail led to her father's room. Trembling, she stepped forward. In the doorway, she hesitated. A scream pierced the silent house. Violet cautiously pushed the door open. Her father, in reptilian form, lay over the bloody form of her stepmother. Violet shrieked, turning to run out of the room, but her father grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Going somewhere?" he hissed._

"_Daddy, please," she gasped. "Don't hurt my sisters."_

"_I won't hurt anyone that's not pure Heylin," he growled. _

"_Daddy, you can't," she protested. "It's not right. You can't kill my sisters!"_

_He slapped her. "Foolish girl," he snarled. "I'm ashamed of having raised such a daughter. You're Heylin and you should be like me. You should be like your mother."_

"_No!" she cried. "No!" She closed her eyes. She had betrayed her mother. She had gotten her mother locked up. "I'm not Heylin!"_

"_You insolent child!" he bellowed. "For your words, you deserve to die a thousand painful deaths!" He opened his fangs. _

_Violet closed her eyes. "Daddy, no!"_

"Violet!" She felt someone shaking her. "Violet!" She opened her eyes. Her friends were bending over her, anxiety written across their faces.

"Violet, my friend, are you feeling well?" Omi asked. "We heard you screaming."

"No, I'm not okay." Violet covered her face with her hands. "It was just a bad dream."

"It was more than that, wasn't it?" Raimundo asked softly. "If it was, you can tell us."

"All right," Violet sighed. "I had a vision of my past." In a few brief words, she told them the story.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that," Kimiko said. "If Chase and Wuya are your parents, you lived 1500 years ago, right?" Violet nodded. "Then how come you're still a kid?"

"You guys know who Grandmaster Dashi is, right?" Violet asked. The others nodded. "He trained me when I lived 1500 years ago. The dream I had… Chase was going to kill me. But Grandmaster Dashi rescued me to the future- the present- or maybe the past. Whatever. This time frame. I was five."

"Really? So if you hadn't skipped 1500 years, you'd be dead?" Clay asked.

"CLAY!" his friends yelled.

"No, it's okay," Violet murmured. "To tell you all the truth, sometimes, I'd rather be dead than alive." She rolled over in bed. "Thanks for coming into my room. You better go to sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow."

The stared. "How do you know?" asked Kimiko. Violet didn't answer. She was already fast asleep.

* * *

All right. I have to admit something. I've hit a writer's block. Now would be a good time to mix up some stories, but I can't think of one that would fit in here. Any ideas? 


	6. Jump City

Yay! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you like my story. Here's the fist crossover. Enjoy!

* * *

So far, Violet's prediction didn't seem to be coming true. The Xiaolin warriors were lounging by the little pond that they had made in the backyard.

"CANNONBALL!" Clay hollered, jumping into the water. Huge waves nearly drowned his friends.

Kimiko took her sunglasses off. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to get wet," she growled.

Dojo appeared. "All right. Chop chop. Back to work."

"But Dojo, we don't have anything to do," Omi protested.

"Now you do!" he announced. "A new shen-gong-wu has revealed itself. The Pivoting Pistol. It's kind of like the Woozy Shooter, but it just knocks you out if your shot with it. Very handy in a s."

"Let's go!" Omi yelled.

* * *

"Where are we?" Raimundo asked.

"Nowhere I've been," Kimiko replied.

"Hey, there's the pistol thing!" Clay yelled. "Let's bag it before-"

"Too late, suckers," Jack Spicer cackled. "Jack Spicer-"

"Evil boy genius," the dragons muttered.

"Is here!" Jack finished. "Hey Violet! Long time no see."

"Don't ask," she grumbled. "He lived in the same orphanage as me. My favorite tormentor."

"Enough talk!" Jack cried. "Robo-minions, KILL THEM!"

"Jack, this is a family show," Clay snarled. "Little kids aren't supposed to be watching people die."

"In my world, they are," Jack retorted. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, your world is messed up," Violet grumbled.

The robots came charging towards the warriors. They yawned and were about to attack, when there was a green flash, a snarl, black energy, blue light, and a boomerang. The robots were blown to bits. All six of them blinked at the same time and turned in the direction the things had come from. Standing there were five teenage superheroes.

"Nice tights," Raimundo commented.

"Um, not trying to sound rude or anything, but who the heck are you?" Violet asked.

"Nice attempt at trying not to sound rude," Kimiko hissed.

"We're the Teen Titans," the boy with the cape and the mask replied. "My name is Robin, this is-"

"PIVOTING PISTOL!" Jack yelled.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Omi shouted, thinking very quickly. Jack fell unconscious. Clay walked over to his body and picked up the shen-gong-wu.

"We didn't even need to showdown this time," he chuckled.

"So…who're you guys again?" Violet asked.

* * *

When all of them were seated inside Titans Tower, Robin began the formal introductions. "I'm Robin, as I said earlier. This is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy."

"Hello my friends," Omi beamed. "I am Omi. And this is Kimiko. And this is Raimundo. And this is Clay. And this is Violet. And Dojo is…"

Dojo crawled out of Clay's hat for the first time. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"What's up, Dojo?" Violet asked.

"I ate something I wasn't supposed to," Dojo explained. "Ugh…"

"You mean…you cheated on your diet?" Raimundo inquired.

"RAI-MUN-DO!" the dragon hollered.

"Yes?" Raimundo asked.

The titans stared at them, sweat drops running down their faces. "Uh…"

"In any case, I'm too sick to fly you all home," Dojo groaned.

"Oh, friend dragons," Starfire piped up. "We would be most joyous if you stayed with us tonight."

"We would?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire pinched him hard on the arm. "Of course, friends," she smiled, over Beastboy's scream.

"Whatever," Raven muttered.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Robin declared.

"Glorious!" squealed Starfire.

Each of the dragons were assigned a roommate.

* * *

"Dude, turn down the volume," Beastboy grumbled.

"Okay," Omi replied, hitting the volume up button. "This is a most wondrous device." Beastboy groaned some more.

* * *

"I am so kicking your butt!" Cyborg hollered.

"No you aren't!" Clay yelled back. "Goo Zombies is my element!"

"I thought it was earth," Cyborg stated.

"That's my other element," Clay explained.

* * *

"Can I paint your nails?" Kimiko asked.

"That would be most glorious!" cried Starfire. "May I do the honor of coloring your nails as well?"

* * *

"Dude, this song is awesome!" Raimundo yelled. "Turn up the volume!"

"Gee, I'm glad someone shares my taste in music," Robin grinned.

* * *

Only one bedroom was silent. Raven and Violet yanked pillows over their heads to drown out the noise the others were making and slept.

* * *

There you are! Please read and review!


End file.
